


Nothing like a Day at the Park

by glitchgoat04



Series: Contest Entries [1]
Category: Beastars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchgoat04/pseuds/glitchgoat04
Summary: Louis decides to spend Halloween night in the park with his wife.
Relationships: Azuki/Louis (BEASTARS), Juno/Louis (BEASTARS)
Series: Contest Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911832
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Nothing like a Day at the Park

The breeze was cool, leaves fell from the trees. The night sky was a pleasant, deep purple. A deer and a doe sit together, nestled close on a park bench to hide away from autumn’s chilly breath, by taking comfort in each other’s bodies. 

“See, Azuki? The simple life really isn’t so bad…” 

Smiled the sharp-dressed man, as he sat with his lover. In reply, she leaned against him and smiled.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right...by the way, there’s something special I wanted to give you. I made it special!”

She hands him a small red box, and inside, was a thinly wrapped circle. A cookie. Specifically, a peanut butter/jelly bean cookie, just like the ones the maid used to make for him as a child. Yes, it was the one he had sex with.

“Oh, god! I didn’t know I ever told you about this, it’s…”

The gesture brought him back to his childhood, which he hated. But, he did his best to emulate the reaction she had been hoping for.

“Priceless. I feel my mouth is almost unworthy of it.”

He brings the cookie close to his mouth. Azuki leaned in closer and closer with every little movement of his hand, excited for that first big bite. As his teeth sinks into it, he feels an explosion of nostalgic flavor enter his mouth. He feels an unexplained bliss, until he recognizes the taste. It wasn’t the jelly bean or the peanut butter which brought him happy memories. The memory was of him, sitting at a long table, holding a glass full of champagne. Surrounded by large figures hard to make out in this dreamlike state.

“There are only two kinds of animals in this world…” 

The buck started, raising his glass.

“Winners and losers.”

It finally clicks in his mind.

_ This taste...it’s blood. Animal blood. But whose…? _

He looks down into the bitten cookie, to find a razor blade. Pointed outwards. He checks his tongue, and finds a heaping, gooey mass of crimson sludge pouring out from it.    
“Azuki...why…?”

He sputters, dropping the cookie onto the sidewalk. The young lady dropped her act, her demeanor shifting entirely. 

“Let me be clear. I knew you didn’t love me. That’s exactly why I agreed to marry you...the blood of a broken heart is exactly what I needed to complete the ritual!”

Louis tries to scoot away, but he’s frozen with shock and with fear. Blood continues to rain from his maw, and none of the wandering children seemed to take notice. How lucky for her. She's been letting the blood of her husband pool into her hand this whole time. 

“Y...you’re a fool, Azuki! No company takeover is worth the risk of murder! You could have just asked for the conglomerate...I don’t care about it!”

She drinks from her palm, and begins to cackle maniacally. “You’re the fool here,  _ senpai. _ I’m not talking about the company, or even Denko! I’m talking the whole world!”

Her body begins to expand. Demonic scales erupt from her body, like a bunch of scales. Flames envelop her shadowy figure, as her horns crackle apart, revealing silver blades.

“ **You have brought doom to your own world, Louis! Now, perish, as all the rest shall beneath my-”**

A loud blast is heard. Instinctively, Louis looks away from the sharp noise. When he looks back, he finds the body of what was once Azuki on the ground, headless. Standing a few meters away, smoking shotgun clenched in her hands, dressed like Jill Valentine from Resident Evil, was Juno. 

The deer looked at the corpse, then back at the approaching wolf. 

“Juno...you didn’t have to save- ACK!”

He was tackled, against the hard bench.

“Owwwww…”   
“Sorry! Maybe that wasn’t a good idea...anyways.”   
She cocks a warm smile, as she drops the shotgun onto her former rival.

“You’re as crazy as she was if you thought I gave up on you.”

After getting him to his feet, they head for his home, in order to get away from all the Azuki drama. As they shuffled off into the sunset, Louis was curious about just one more thing.

“...can you peg me when we get there?”   
The unexpectedness of this lewd request caused the grey wolf to collapse into a laughing fit. After a full minute of giggling, she got up to her feet, and patted his head a little.

“Oh, Louis...you’d be lucky to be walking by Rexmas.”

The next morning, Louis woke up not to Juno, but to Azuki, a different pain in his ass. But she was dressed all fancy for some reason. As he went to inquire, he was instantly interrupted.

“I-”

“I, nothing, Louis. You kept me up all night last night moaning Juno’s name. I’m not going to get in your way anymore, I just ask that you don’t leave me penniless.”

He springs out of bed in a flash, his tail acting rather canine. 

“YOU CAN KEEP THE WHOLE DAMN COMPANY!”

Do not weep for Louis. His days as an actual mafioso had him pretty much set for life. Now, he got to spend Halloween with Juno, making invaluable memories together...and also Ana. 

Happy Halloween, everyone. I guess you could say I got my groove back finally. If I had more time, I could have blown you the fuck away...oh, well.

**Author's Note:**

> I used my time poorly, and as a result, you're stuck with this.


End file.
